Chymia meets Rali/Magearna's Wonderful Dress up/Getting tangled up with Volcanion/Big Blow up
This is the scene where Princess Chymia, Star Butterfly and Marco Diaz meets her younger brother Prince Rali and talks to him about Alva and Team Robot's enemies. Magearna gets a wonderful dress up by the girls. And Ash accidentally gets tangled up with Volcanion and explodes on Ash goes in Team Robot In Pokemon Movie: Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel. (Now we cut to the castle, where we see Prince Raleigh and his Slurpuff are walking in the hallway) Kimia: Raleigh, wait! Star Butterfly: Hold on, for a second. Marco Diaz: We need to talk to you. Raleigh: Kimia, Star and Marco! What is it? Kimia: We saw you standing up on the tower before, and you are with Alva, and Team Robot's enemies as well. Star Butterfly: So what are you up too? Raleigh: A scientific investigation. Many of amazing machines built Nikola are operating even now. Kimia: Oh, is that all? Listen to us. If you really want to learn, look to the future not just to the past. Raleigh: To future? To learn that you need to learn about the past, see? (They use the mechanical elevator and goes down to the hallway and walks to Raleigh and Slurpuff) Star Butterfly: You're Slurpuff is cute. But you're father is worried about you. Raleigh: Alva and his friends are with me, so there's no need to worry. Kimia: But that's why he's worried. Marco Diaz: She's right. And we don't trust Alva and his friends. Raleigh: Now you know that father trust Alva and his friends completely, just like I do. He's thinks a lot more about our kingdom's future than you do! So if you'll please excuse me, I have to go. (He and Slurpuff walks away) Marco Diaz: Well that didn't go quit well. Star Butterfly: When Alva and Team Robot's enemies betrayed Raleigh, then he'll finally understand and find out we we're right all this time. Come on, let's go find the heroes. Kimia & Marco: Okay. (Now we go to the heroes) Bonnie: One, two... Bonnie, Serena, Jeri, Rarity, Human Rarity, Mimi & Sakura: Ta-da! Madison Taylor: What do you think? Bonnie: Isn't it cute, Volcanion? Rarity: Did you like Magearna's dress? (Magearna dances and Volcanion sighs not amused of Magearna's dress and walks away) Rika Nonaka: My guest is Volcanion doesn't like that kind of dress. Renamon: Volcanion is still doesn't trust us. Serena: Well, that went overwell. Bonnie: Maybe it's shy. Screeno: '''Yeah, Volcanion's little shy. '''Myke: Good point. Camsta: Yeah, let's just have fun. Serena: '''Could be. Right, Magearna? (Magearna pose like a dress) '''Jeri Katou: Magearna is so cute. Volcanion: Getting friendly aren't they? Takato Matsuki: Yeah. Sakura Avalon: Yes. Ash Ketchum: Sure are. Since we're stuck together now, might as well have fun. Davis Motomiya: We can't forget there has to be a way to destroy those two strange device off and free Ash and Volcanion. Clemont: I agree. Volcanion: Nonsense, I just want to get away from you, nothing could comes from interacting with humans. Kero: Then why did you hate, humans? Volcanion: It's none of your business. Ash Ketchum: You fell out of the sky with these bands remember? Volcanion: Look, humans made these things. Angie Hinomoto: (Mimics Volcanion) Look, humans made these things. (Normal voice) It wasn't us creating those stupid bands! Ash Ketchum: '''Well, it sure wasn't us. '''Eddy: Yeah, we never made those things to treat people and Pokemon like that! Volcanion: All humans are the same! Mikey Kudo: Not again. Tai Kamiya: Not in the face! (Volcanion fires Hydro Pump washing Ash, Tai, Takato, Mikey and Angie and then the force pulls Ash to Volcanion and ends up grabbing Volcanion's arm) Volcanion: Hey, you! What are you doing hanging around like that?! Get you're filthy hands off me! Ash Ketchum: No, I won't! Agumon: Ash, Volcanion, stop that! Gabumon: You have to work together guys, stop fighting! Sora Takenouchi: '''Whoa, just calm down! '''Compax: Stop fighting! Volcanion: Cut it out, I said! Ash Ketchum: '''No, you first! '''Mysto: That's enough! Gomamon: Hey, take it easy, guys! T.K. Takaishi: Stop arguing! Li Showron: Enough! Volcanion: I'll blast you off. Tiketz: '''Uh, oh, you better take cover. (Volcanion uses Explosion and fried Ash and falls down letting go of Volcanion's arm) '''Emerl: That's gotta hurt! Kari Kamiya: Are you okay, Ash? Ash Ketchum: (Lifting his hand) I'm fine. (Philmac heard the explosion from a distance) Philmac: What the heck? Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes